A Tale of Two Khajiit
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: So what happens after Dar'Mora defeats Alduin and Miraak? Look inside to see. (Dar'Mora is mine, Inigo belongs to SmartBlueCat)
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Two Khajiit-A Skyrim Story

(This came into my head while playing Skyrim and using Inigo, who belongs to smartbluecat)

Chapter One

It had been 4 years since the deaths of both Alduin the World-Eater and Miraak, and the young white-furred Khajiit woman had been glad. No matter what, the one known as Dar'Mora had discharged her duty, but in reality it was a burden she never had wanted. Sure, she still used the Thu'um to cook dinner or start a fire for camp, or even to goad bandits into battle, but she was as part of her name said: a dariit, or thief. Head of the Thieves Guild actually, though she left the day-to-day operations to Brynjolf. She was not your typical feline either, with longer than normal fangs and red eyes. She led the Volkihar Clan of vampires as well as a couple other organizations. Now those eyes looked up as another Khajiit, this one male with blue fur and similar fangs and eyes, came into the cave carrying a rope with fish on it, handing them over. "Fishing was good today." He said, watching Dar'Mora scale and spit the fish, helping her with the task.

"That's great Inigo," she replied, a soft purring note in her voice as she smiled at him, noticing the slight amount of blood on his fangs and shaking her head a bit. She was still amazed that he trusted her enough to allow her to transform him with the Gift of her blood, but he was probably the one she trusted most of all to guard her back. "What was it this time-Imperials?"

"Thalmor actually." He said, holding out a folded piece of paper. "They were after you...again. What is it due to this time-your actions with the Stormcloaks or us harassing them?"

The female Khajiit finished her prep work. "Don't believe it's either of those." She intoned, unfolding the note and reading it before thinking for a time. "I've had Vingalmo collecting a few-their blood is far superior to that of Nord blood. Don't know how they figured it was me, unless they just decided 'let's pin it on the one who has harassed us' and ended up getting it right."

The blue-furred cat sat back on the bedroll, watching her. The pair had become quite close in the time they had been together, and, though he cared for her, he was unsure of his feelings toward her. Currently, he saw Dar' as much of an _aaliter_ , or sibling as his brother had been-plus, with all the fights the smaller feline got into, she was, as the Nords would say, a 'blast to be around'. That was the reason he followed her now-why he had followed her into undeath; it was no longer about the debt he owed over trying to kill her a couple years ago, though as of late it felt like their bond was changing. He didn't even mind she was a thief-she had a code of honor in that which surprised him: only stealing from rich people and actively giving back to those less fortunate. Inigo took out the map, finding where they were and figuring how long it would take to return to her comfortable home near Lake Illinalta or even to the castle where the vampires were. Castle Volkihar-that was the name. "I think we should be safe here for the night, but we should leave as soon as we've rested." He said finally, watching her glance up. "If the Thalmor are after you, I would feel better with others at our backs."

"You are right Inigo," Dar'Mora said. "You're thinking either Home or the Castle, aren't you?"

"If we could get to Lakeview, we could take the cart to Solitude and walk from there...you know how the ferrymen are about going out..." he broke off as a large bat flew in, his hand going to the hilt of his flaming ebony sword and hissing slightly as the creature shifted into a Bosmer vampire, who grinned faintly. "Easy Inigo," he said, the other feline looking up. "Ronthil?" she asked. "What in Oblivion are you doing out this close to Riften-you rarely leave the castle."

"Herb-gathering for Feran," Ronthil replied. "That, and Thalmor been arriving at Northwatch Keep and the Embassy. Vingalmo said you were out this way and I picked up on your scent and that of fish, so I came to check." He sat down, taking some of the cooked fish she offered him and eating, flinching at her growl. "I'm already aware the Thalmor appear to be onto us." She said in a low voice." We'll need to give them a target."

Inigo smirked. "Have any Stormcloaks been attacked?" he asked, watching the male nod. "Then perhaps sending one of the weaker thralls with a note about the attacks to Windhelm. The fool would die, but..."

Dar' grinned widely. "The message would get to Ulfric regardless." She finished cooking, carefully packing up the fish before taking out some parchment, her quill and a bottle of ink, looking over the note her companion had brought her and tracing the letters before beginning her forgery. Once she had finished, she reread it, nodding to herself. "We'll head over to Riften Stables and catch a ride over to Solitude." She said, handing the note to Ronthil. "Can you see to it the 'package' is delivered? Tell Vingalmo this is my wish and that I will explain everything when I return."

"I have a better way," was the reply as he gave a low whistle, writing instructions on another piece of paper as a large bone hawk flew in, landing next to him and holding still as he attached both letters, watching it take off. "This way, I return with you-as Vingalmo told me to." He explained, watching them pack before Dar' put out the fire with a cold spell, the trio heading out into the storm outside and walking towards Riften.

(A.N.: This story was actually started _before_ 'A Khajiit Tail'. Since I have fans that enjoy that one, I figured I'd give a bit of a sneak peek into the sequel!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They made it to Riften all right and caught the carriage the next morning to Windhelm-one of the hawks finding them around that point and letting them know the ship from the castle was near the docks there-having delivered the 'package' as it were. Dar'Mora paid their fare and headed into the city, deciding to make an 'appearance' at the Palace of the Kings to be on the safe side. She was one of the few non-Nords (if not the ONLY one) that the man trusted-having been the one to help him take back Skyrim and even fighting side-by-side with him and Galmar Stone-Fist against the Imperials at Solitude. As she entered the palace and dusted the snow from her fur cloak (as well as feeling Ronthil in bat form clinging to her belt just out of view), she felt eyes on her and walked over, bowing slightly. "Greetings Ulfric." She said, smiling gently at him. Ulfric Stormcloak blinked at her, nodding in greeting. "Stormblade," he said, using her battle-name. "It is good you are here. Maybe your nose and eyes can pick up anything we may have missed."

The group followed him downstairs, the Thalmor thrall dead on a table as Galmar came barreling over with the letter, holding it out while nodding in greeting to the female. The blonde-haired man took the letter, reading it before letting out a snarl. "Damn the Thalmor," he growled, rereading the note. "They must be coming in to disrupt the Moot." He turned to them. "Galmar, what are your thoughts?"

"I say we send Stormblade after them." The old warrior replied. "You know how she and her friend enjoy terrorizing them. Maybe she can harry them long enough to keep them away from the Moot, if not wipe the group out like they usually end up doing."

Dar'Mora grinned at the thought." I can do that." She said. "Though I have a request if I do this."

"A request?" Ulfric asked, getting a feeling he knew where this was going. "Ah, it's about the traders and those who live here isn't it?" he shook his head bemusedly. "You finally found a way to get my word old friend. Very well; the caravans will be welcome within any city in Skyrim, so long as they follow the rules that others must. As for the elves and others here in Windhelm, I will see to it...no-better yet." He smiled down at her. "You shall see to it they get what they need-it will be received better coming from you Stormblade-you have been a Thane of the People."

"Your enemies are mine Ulfric." She replied. "Don't worry-I will deal with them."

She bowed again before heading out, leaving the city and finding the ship waiting in the fog, climbing aboard and heading back to the Castle, Ronthil shifting back as they got underway. "You have _got_ to teach me persuasion like that." He said. "That was masterful-you made him think most of it was _his_ idea!"

"Dar' has always been good with words." Inigo said, sitting down in the cabin they entered. "She could talk a guard into stripping down during a blizzard."

" _There's_ a lovely mental image." Dar' said sarcastically, flushing slightly while scrunching her face a bit. "It may be true, but still _trevan_..."

"That's the word for 'friend' in your language, isn't it?" the Bosmer broke in, watching her nod. "I...I've been studying it as of late, though my pronunciation is horrendous compared to yours."

"My parents came to Skyrim when I was a cub," she said. "They taught me it, but they did not speak like most Khajiit-they were...learned I believe is the term? I fall back on it every once in a while, but it's sweet of you to want to try and learn the language."

The trio chatted a bit, feeling the boat bump against the dock and the yelling common to the tossing of ropes to be tied being heard. Dar' headed outside after pulling on her cloak and hood, stepping onto the dock only to find Vingalmo waiting. "You saw the 'package' then?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"Vingalmo, what's wrong?" she replied before following him inside and up into a window, looking out as she swore in Ta'agra, Inigo stepping back. "Please tell me we have a few of those Stormcloak uniforms?" she said in Tamrielic, the Altmer vampire staring at her before blinking. "We have several ready," he said, watching her go behind a screen and change into her own before coming out and heading downstairs, her 'troops' looking at her. "This isn't a 'capture everyone we can' mission my friends," she said. "The Stormcloaks might find that suspicious. If you want to capture one or two for 'interrogation' that's fine...in fact-find the highest ranking Thalmor out there and do just that-I want to know whose bright idea this was." She looked at Orthjolf. "I leave that to you my friend." She watched him bare his fangs and grinned herself, the group heading out and taking the boats a ways up the bank, getting out and heading for the fighting. When they got close, she used the Thu'um to exhale a jet of flame into the air, the elves turning to focus on the new group and she left Inigo in charge, jogging over to the others. One looked up and Dar' recognized the blue eyes of her friend Ralof before taking out some cloth and tending to the cut on his head even as he worked on another who was injured. " _Ja'fith pal ali'jer, trevan_." He said, saying the Ta'agra greeting she had taught him years ago as if it was yesterday. "And a warm day to you as well," was the reply as she glanced at the snow around them. "Though considering where we are..." she chuckled before becoming serious. "Get your men to the healers-we can handle this. Oh, and tell Bella I'll try to get around to see you and the little ones soon-was actually planning on it after I visited Windhelm but ended up getting sent here."

The man smiled; he and his wife Bella had met and married shortly after the Civil War was over, and she had no problems with the Khajiit stopping by-knowing that her husband was almost as close to her as he was to his sister Gerdur. Plus, they usually went on hunts whenever she came that left them well-stocked with meat and furs. He shook himself and began helping his men move the wounded out. "Talos be with you Dar'," he said, using her nickname before moving off. " _Talos naba wo jer_ , Ralof." She replied in Ta'agra, seeing him smile over his shoulder before she turned and launched into the fighting, spotting Orthjolf with two bound and gagged Thalmor as the rest of the group mopped up the survivors, Inigo happily setting the enemy on fire with his blade. She shook her head as she headed over to the Nord vampire. "They say anything of interest before you gagged them?" she asked, watching him shrug. "'Death to the Stormcloaks', 'The Thalmor will rise again', 'Ulfric will die...'" he held out a journal. "Here's their plans, though I have to ask-one was saying things about you," he kicked one of the robed figures, who groaned. "Do I have your permission...?"

Dar' laughed as Inigo came over. "Have fun with him Orthjolf, but I want to know what he says, if anything.

"Yes, my lady," came the reply as he eyed the blue feline who was currently licking his bloody fangs and nodding to him before lifting up his captives and heading back to the castle. The pair walked over to where the fight had taken place, looting the bodies and heading off after letting Hestla know they would be away visiting someone.

(A.N.: Figured I'd drop another chapter of this one to tide any of my watchers over until I can get Chapter 21 of 'A Khajiit Tail' up

Ta'agra translations:

Ja'fith pal ali'jer-warm day to you

Trevan-friend

Naba wo jer-be with you)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nearly 2 weeks later, the pair found themselves back in Riverwood, heading for one of the newer homes built nearby. Dar'Mora knocked on the door, watching as a red-haired Nord woman opened it, her hazel eyes widening as hoods were thrown back. "Come in you two." She said, watching them enter and set their bags down before hanging up their cloaks and hoods. "It is good to see you Bella," the Khajiit said, smiling gently as her companion was tackled by a young red-haired boy, Inigo growling playfully. "Alfvar..." Bella said, shaking her head as a girl with fair hair came over and reached out to the other feline, who knelt down and hugged her gently. "Njalla," Dar' said, lifting her up and getting to her feet as she watched the other two, sighing. "Your brother has been practicing...the last time we were here, Inigo managed to catch him before the tackle."

There was a deep chuckle, Ralof coming over and plucking his son from the male before helping him up. "Good to see you both made it." He set the boy down, his friend doing the same with the little girl and nodding to him before heading out onto the porch, the Nord joining her after a few minutes. "Ulfric was pleased with the information you gathered from that battle. A Thalmor plot to stop the Moot..."

"We captured a couple of high-ranking ones and are currently interrogating them." She admitted, leaning against the house. "They've been remarkably resistant so far however."

Ralof shook his head before remembering something, "Oh, I have something for you." He went inside, returning with a packet of letters. "These are from the folks in Windhelm-the ones you helped. You always did have a silver tongue."

The Khajiit grinned at him before sniffing the air. "We should head out on our usual hunt." She intoned. "The prey comes."

The pair headed inside to grab their hunting gear, Dar' tucking the packet into her bag before slinging her quiver over her shoulder with her bow, Inigo nodding as he played with the young ones. "Good luck to you both," he said, a look passing between him and the Nord male who nodded once as they headed out. The pair headed out, spending the better part of two weeks hunting and fishing before returning with meat and furs. The Khajiit put the meat in the smokehouse, expertly hanging it up where it needed to go before going into the house, Inigo hugging her in welcome. The blue-furred male had enjoyed being around the children, finding Bella the second night to talk to her.

~Flashback~

"Bella?" Inigo asked, coming into the living room after finally getting the young ones to bed and watching her look up. "I have some questions."

Bella looked up from her sewing, eyeing him as she set it aside. "What troubles you Inigo?" she asked, watching him fidget nervously before he spoke. "When did you know you loved Ralof?" he asked finally, surprising her. "Did it just happen, or was it gradual?"

The woman stared at him. "It was a bit of both." She replied. "Love springs quickly among humans-we show we are available by wearing an Amulet of Mara, Life can end so quickly in Skyrim-better to declare it while you can right?" she grinned faintly. "Being around the twins has made you think about Dar', hasn't it?"

"There is no other I trust more than her." He said simply. "But do I feel _shal_ , or love for her? That is what I have trouble with."

"I see-you cannot understand what your heart tells you." Bella thought for a bit. "Inigo, why not get her something nice from Lucan over at the Riverwood Trader, or even ask Alvor if he's got something she'd like. You could also go into Whiterun and speak to Fralia Grey-Mane."

"Dar' is not one for jewelry." The Khajiit admitted. "A blade might be better. Eorlund would be who I need to speak to. I thank you for your help."

"Dar'Mora trusts you Inigo." Came the reply. "You know this-you're good to her...even protect her. Look, I'm aware of what type of work she does-her leathers show that much since she rarely wears anything else, but from what I've seen, she's never harmed an innocent if she could help it."

The next morning he had made the trip to Whiterun, heading in and going straight up to the Skyforge, speaking to Eorlund and requesting a special dagger. The old man studied the design Inigo had drawn up, grinning at him and agreeing to a price, half of which was handed over that moment with an agreement to pay the rest upon completion before heading out.

~End Flashback~

Now Inigo let go of his friend, lifting up the wrapped bundle and holding it out. "Dar'Mora," he began, looking at her. "I offer this as a gift, in hopes you might see me as more than just a friend." He looked down. "You know I am not as good with words as you, but I hope you get my meaning."

Dar' blinked at him, looking at Ralof and remembering the discussion the pair had had around the fire one night during the hunt.

~Flashback~

"I've been wondering," the Nord began, grinning at the groan that his words caused since he was always wondering _something_ about her. "What are your feelings towards Inigo?"

The Khajiit blinked; that was a new twist to the usual questions and she had to think for a moment. "I care deeply for him." She admitted. "But he seems to view me as an _aaliter_ , or sibling."

"I think you're wrong." He said, checking on the fish that was cooking over the flames. "I know what that look he gave me was-and it wasn't just for me to protect you. I believe he actively cares for you. Perhaps at one time he viewed you like a sister, but now..." He chuckled, glancing across at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if we return and he wants to talk to you."

~End Flashback~

Now Dar' carefully unwrapped the bundle, staring at the finely etched curved blade. "I-Inigo..." she began, at a loss for words for what seemed like the first time in her life as he spoke. "Dar'Mora, I love you-I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." He reached out, lifting her chin so she would see he was being sincere. "No matter what this world throws at us-until our time ends, I will stand at your side as your mate-if you'll have me there."

The white-furred Khajiit blushed at his words, fastening the sheath onto her belt before taking his hands in her own, nodding. "I accept Inigo-until our time ends." She said simply as there was the sound of a war horn, looking outside as someone ran up to the door before opening it. "Lucan?" she asked. "What in Oblivion..."

"Bandits," the man panted. "They're heading for town."

She nodded, looking at Ralof. "We will go." She said, grabbing her bow and quiver and heading out into the rain with Inigo at her side with his own weapons, the Nord chuckling. "I actually feel sorry for those bandits." He said.

The pair moved through the town, heading to the center of it and waiting as the raiding party appeared, Dar' letting out a blast of Unrelenting Force and knocking them back before lunging, her claws bared. Inigo fired his bow, watching her take out several before turning and drawing his blade, hissing. There was a cry as the Stormcloaks came into view and he turned back just as the female Khajiit collapsed, holding her side. That was enough to do it; the blue-furred feline sheathed his blade as he ran at them, tearing into those that hurt her. The guards helping mop up the mess as he knelt, seeing the gash in her side and wrapping it with some of the linen bandages that they kept on them. One of the guards, a Nord battle-maiden named Gretta whom he recognized from when they went to get that crown, came over. "Let's get her inside," she said softly, lifting her gently and carrying her into the Sleeping Giant, Orgnar staring from his room. "By the Divines..." he gasped, watching as Dar' was placed on a bed before he got them a pan of water and a cloth. Gretta shooed him out gently after thanking him, noticing the other Khajiit who had gotten her out of her armor had turned away to give her some privacy. "Help her please." Was all he said, his voice pleading as the Nord got to work, cleaning and wrapping the gash and using a little healing magic she knew. "She shouldn't be moved for a few days." She said finally, Inigo leaving the room and going over to the owner, paying for the use of the room for several days before returning, covering her gently. "Thank you." He said, watching her leave and settling in to watch over his love.

(A.N.: I'm aware you can't ask Inigo to marry you in-game [at least right now] but that's what's great about head canons right? Dar's reaction is due to the fact she cares deeply for Inigo but was completely unaware that the feelings were returned. Love blossomed in the years after the first story. As for the gift, Dar's more the type to prefer gifts that have a practical use, so a dagger would fit the bill very well. As for the dialogue between her and Ralof, remember that he views her like a sister-this was mentioned in my other fanfic that is the prequel to this)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The only times Inigo left the room was for food and to send a couple messages; one by bone hawk to Vingalmo, the reply to which had made him smile and was the reason for sending a second message by courier to Ulfric. Apparently the Thalmor were attempting to install another puppet king via the Moot and they even had a name, which had been duly passed along. Now he sat over some food in the main room as he heard a groan, getting up and rushing into the room where his mate lay, red eyes focused on him. "In...igo?" she rasped, sipping the water he brought her gratefully. "Where am I?"

"The Sleeping Giant Inn," he said, sitting next to her on the bed. "One of the bandits got a lucky hit off. I had your armor repaired and upgraded." He nodded to her Guild Master's armor on a nearby chair before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I lost it when you were hurt." He admitted. "I tore into the bandits like I was possessed."

"A Khajiit only does _that_ when their mate or cubs are in danger." She stated. "Your words were well-spoken. I love you Inigo...thank you-for everything."

"Not just me-Gretta helped as well. Just don't scare me like that again."

He turned away as she got up, stretching a little before pulling on her armor, noticing the panels that had been built into it on the sides for protection and gave a smile, buckling it and slipping on her boots and gloves before attaching the sheath with her dagger to her belt. She came out of the bedroom as she slipped on her hood, realizing she'd need to go wash herself later and chuckled; they had their own place they went off an island in the lake by the Lady Stone where they wouldn't be disturbed. 'Though this time,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe the hot springs Southeast of Kynesgrove would be better...warmer too.'

Inigo was having similar thoughts, wondering if it would be too much trouble for her to summon the dragon Odahviing to take them there. 'Wouldn't be surprised if he isn't already in the area,' he thought. 'Probably heard the shout she gave off...' He came back into the room as she fastened her cloak. "You were probably thinking the same thing about the hot springs that I was." He said. "Do you think it would be too much trouble for you to summon that red dragon friend of yours to take us there?"

The white-furred Khajiit looked up at him, opening her mouth to speak as she heard a roar and yelling, sighing as they hurried outside, said dragon having landed nearby and looking bemusedly at the guards aiming at him before spotting the pair. "Hail _thuri_!" he said, watching her gesture for the guards to lower their weapons before looking at him. "What brings you here Odahviing?" she asked. "I was actually about to call you."

Odahviing watched her come over, smiling faintly as she gently scratched his scales. "Even at the Throat we heard your roar, little _Kaaz_ ," he said, using the Dragon word for her kind as he looked to the other Khajiit. "And I see your _Vahlok_ still follows you- _Drem Yol Lok_ Inigo."

" _Ayath naba bago_ Odahviing." Was the reply. "Could you possibly take us to the hot springs Southeast of Kynesgrove?"

The dragon chuckled, sensing there was more to this request as Ralof came over with their packs, blinking at the massive creature as he handed them over. "I have seen you," he said. "Were you...?"

"I know how this one sees this place," came the reply as he nodded his head at his friend. "Usually I watch over it for her sake, save when she is here." He looked to the guards. "Know that I will not harm those who live within the homes here."

The felines swung their packs over their shoulders and climbed onto their friend, who launched into the sky, giving a roar as they headed off. "So tell me young ones," he said over the wind. "What is the occasion?"

Odahviing glanced back to see the look the pair shared, shaking his head slightly. "Followed your instincts did you both? _Do tiid_ if you ask me."

He turned back to focus on where he was headed and laughed as there was a growl from the smaller of the two. "I am not blind Dar'Mora-that day in the Hofkahsejun when you two parted ways before we flew the skies-I saw it then-even Paarthurnax saw it when you came to the Throat."

They flew in silence before the dragon spotted where they wished to go and soared down, landing and lowering his head so they could slip off before lifting into the air once more. "Call me if you have need." He said before soaring off, Dar' setting up camp under an overhang before removing her leathers and slipping into the water as she unbraided her hair, carefully peeling off the bandage. Inigo smiled as he removed his cloak and hood, scenting the air before grabbing the fishing rod and heading to the river to catch dinner. 'I could get used to this life for a time...' he thought, keeping one ear on the other Khajiit as he hummed slightly.

The white-furred feline climbed out of the water after a while, shaking out her fur and grabbing her brush, tending to her hair and tail before dressing and redoing her braid, looking up at the sky and going to gather firewood, stacking it neatly and starting a fire as her mate returned with dinner. "It smells of rain." She said, sniffing the air as they settled in, cooking dinner. Not long after the food was ready, the storm she had smelled came in and she scooted over next to Inigo, eating her fish happily and feeling content. "You know," he began. "The only place nicer would be the Castle, but there's a distinct lack of privacy there, even if we went into one of the towers. I don't suppose you can give a housecarl the 'night off' either, can you?"

She laughed. "I've never tried giving Rayya the night off..." she said, sipping from her waterskin. "Probably get some comment about it being her duty to protect my person, even though she knows you do that too. Besides, I'm more of a creature of nature love-this suits me."

The blue-furred Khajiit removed his armor. "Come love, let us get warm." He grinned at her, watching her remove her own leathers and snuggle with him in the bedroll happily within their tent.

(A.N.: Nope, no lemons here! Dar' prefers her privacy and I'm gonna give it to her.

Ta'agra Translations:

Ayath naba bago: Sky be open-more of a ritual greeting

Dragon Translations:

Thuri: Overlord

Vahlok: Protector

Drem-Yol-Lok: Peace-Fire-Sky: Dragon greeting

Do tiid: about time

Still working on the next chapter of my other fanfic...it's coming...slowly)


End file.
